Oh how Edward trips on apples
by Ukinami
Summary: This story.....has absolutly nothing to do with the title....its meant to get your attention .'. So stop asking me when he trips on apple. Well this is rated teen for...uhh......launguage and well violence....umm thinks ....maybe some drug and achol use.


Sly Cooper And The Thievius Raccoons Cheats

Unlock bonuses:)

If you obtain all the bottles hidden in a particular level, the FMV sequence, special move, or background information will now be unlocked.

Ending bonuses:

Get all the bottles hidden within a level. A FMV sequence, special move, or background information will be unlocked.

Finish the game to unlock the introduction sequence from the Japanese version of the game.

By finding all Thievius Raccoonus pages you will unlock the Thievius Raccoonus ending sequence.

Finish all Master Thief Runs to unlock a background FMV sequence.

Easy treasure:

If you see an out of place hook you can swing on; swing on it with your cane.

Invisibility:

By getting the fourth page of the Thievius Racoonus and in the Perilous Ascent level, get all 25 Bottles. You can now become invisible while moving slowly.

High Class Height Level Shortcut:

On The High CLass Height Level, in Tide Of Terror, when trying to get the master thief sprint, get a lucky charm, by collecting coins, and in the librabry after you go down the elevator and pass throught the booby trapped-floor, and of courese kill the first guard, on the book shelf sideways before you go on to killing the second guard, there is a book "stack" next to it, try to climb on to that, and then jump on top of the book case, and then on top of the column at the end of it, turn around careuflly(so you dont fall) and you will see the lamps, jump on the first one then take a couple steps back and jump to the other one, you will find your self at the last part of the level, avoid the search lights and roll throught the booby trap,you will get darted, and will hopefully fly foward, but if you do it right you will be on the end of the master thief sprint with a bunch of time left, may take more than 1 try. GOOD LUCK! User Cheat by kufa264

Sly 2: Band Of Thieves Cheats

Tom gadget:

Press Start to pause your game, then press Left (2), Down , Right , Left , Right .

Time Rush gadget:

Press Start to pause your game, then press Down (2), Up , Down , Right , Left . Sly should sprint for a few seconds when the game is resumed.

Insanity Strike gadget:

Get all the Clue Bottles in Episode 2 , enter "857" as a combination at the safe in the Boardroom Brawl mission.

Knockout Dive gadget:

Get all the Clue Bottles in Episode 1 , enter "231" as a combination at the safe in the Bug Dimitri's Office mission.

User Cheat by Googlewhack

Voltage Attack gadget:

Get all the Clue Bottles in Episode 3 , enter "386" as a combination at the safe in the Water Bug Run mission.

Long Toss gadget:

Get all the Clue Bottles in Episode 4 , enter "248" as a combination at the safe in the building near the last two terminals of the Train Hack mission.

Rage Bomb gadget:

Get all the Clue Bottles in Episode 5 , enter "969" as a combination at the safe in the Stealing Voices mission.

Music Box gadget:

Get all the Clue Bottles in Episode 6 , enter "129" as a combination at the safe in the Cabin Crimes mission.

Lightning Spin gadget:

Get all the Clue Bottles in Episode 7 , enter "583" as a combination at the safe in the Laser Redirection mission.

Shadow Power gadget. :

Get all the Clue Bottles in Episode 8 , enter "725" as a combination at the safe in the Murray/Sly Tag Team mission.

Hidden FMV sequences:

To watch the following episodes you must first successfully complete the game. At the "Episode Select" screen highlight one of the following episodes until a police badge flashes in the left corner of the screen. Then, press Square to view the hidden FMV sequence.

Episode 1: E3 Promo: The Heist

Episode 3: BET Commercial: La-La

Episode 5: Television Commercial

Episode 7: The Making of Sly 2

Episode 8: Credits

User Cheat by SuperSly

How to beat Dimitri:

When Dimitri shoots, he fires three times. After the third time, run up and hit him about three or four times. When Dimitri runs, run away from him. You should then run near him and hit him.

Spyro Enter The Dragonfly Cheats

Finding Gems:

Press and hold L3 + R3 upon beating Ripto and Sparks will point you in the direction of the nearest Gem.

Dragon Realm: Unlimited lives:

In the Dragon Realm (the one with the Dragon Spirit) go towards the Dragon Dojo. There will be three sheep. Kill them, then go across the river and kill the three sheep there. Then, return and kill the first set of three sheep. Keep doing this until you get the desired amount of lives.

Extra lives:

For every eight butterflies that Sparx eats you will gain you an extra life.

In any level, if your dragonfly is yellow, find a jar with a butterfly in it and eat it. This only gives you one life.

User Cheat by babysam05

Dragonfly:

Approach a dragonfly slowly so that it does not fly away from you. It still will run away -- try a jump spin move.

Upside down gems:

Flame a chest or char a vase. If done correctly, will have upside down or sideways gems.

The whole first level under water:

First, go to the Dojo and get electric breath. Then, exit the level and go to the first level (where the dragon statue is) and make the dragon statue grant you the power of electric breath. After that, go to the electric breath gate and open it. Go in and find the place that has the huge pool, lake, creek, or whatever you call it. Jump in. Go find the edge of the pool were the net is. Find a tiny hole in the net (No, I am not talking about the tiny holes you see in every net). Swim against it and slightly push the analog stick up. Pretty soon you will see Spyro leap out of the water and jump through part of the top of the net. you will be in the middle of nowhere. Then turn around and you should see the pool, the first level (where the dragon statue is), and everything else. If you start moving you will notice you are under water! Now you can go anywhere in the first level you want! You can even swim over the gates you need a certain type of breath to get through! Have fun!

P.S. You can even fight Ripto early by going through the white circle where you see him appear in the beginning movie! You can also find extra gems floating around in the middle of nowhere!

Need Help with "Spyro The Dragon" (PlayStation / PSOne) Ask us at the forum

Secret Crash Bandicoot 3 Level - To get to it press L1 L2 R1 R2 SQUARE TRIANGLE CIRCLE at the start screen. You will hear a sound if you entered the code correctly.

Apparently you can also do it by pressing L1 + TRIANGLE at the "Press Start" screen.

99 Lives - Press start to access the menu whilst you are playing the game. Choose inventory and press SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE CIRCLE UP CIRCLE LEFT CIRCLE RIGHT CIRCLE. You need to press the quickly and if you've done it right when you continue your game you will have 99 lives.

Access To All Levels - At the inventory screen and press SQUARE SQUARE CIRCLE SQUARE LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT CIRCLE UP RIGHT DOWN. To access all the worlds you should go to the ballonist and skip his speech until you reach a map of the world.

Need Help with "Spyro The Dragon 3: Year Of The Dragon" (PlayStation / PSOne) Ask us at the forum

To activate the following cheats pause the game and enter the codes below:

Blue Spyro - UP LEFT DOWN RIGHT UP SQUARE R1 R2 L1 L2 UP RIGHT DOWN LEFT UP CROSS. To change him back, pause the game and press the same buttons and replace CROSS with LEFT or RIGHT

Green Spyro - UP LEFT DOWN RIGHT UP SQUARE R1 R2 L1 L2 UP RIGHT DOWN LEFT UP TRIANGLE. To change him back, pause the game and press the same buttons and replace TRIANGLE LEFT or RIGHT

Pink Spyro - UP LEFT DOWN RIGHT UP SQUARE R1 R2 L1 L2 UP RIGHT DOWN LEFT UP SQUARE. To change him back, pause the game and press the same buttons and replace SQUARE with LEFT or RIGHT

Red Spyro - UP LEFT DOWN RIGHT UP SQUARE R1 R2 L1 L2 UP RIGHT DOWN LEFT UP CIRCLE. To change him back, pause the game and press the same buttons and replace CIRCLE with LEFT or RIGHT

Yellow Spyro - UP LEFT DOWN RIGHT UP SQUARE R1 R2 L1 L2 UP RIGHT DOWN LEFT UP UP. To change him back, pause the game and press the same buttons and replace UP with LEFT or RIGHT

Crash Bash Demo - Hold down L1 and R2 and press SQUARE at the press start screen.

TIP - If you are in a level and you find yourself hopelessly falling to you doom, pause it and select exit level. You will have saved a life.

Need Help with "Spyro The Dragon 3: Year Of The Dragon" (PlayStation / PSOne) Ask us at the forum

Hello everyone...crickets chirp...wow wild crowd out tonight...so well this will be my first story and it just coming off the top of my head at the moment laughs oh well I'm the author you will like it! Well here the begining for you so enjoy .

Edward walked down the street slowly, his hands in his pockets, he had alot on his mind and the rain wasn't helping at all. Al walked behind him, a kitten in his arms, and hummed the song "I'm a little teapot". Ed vien burst and turned to Al, face red "Al put that stupid thing away!" he grabbed it and tossed it over the nearby hill, Al watched shock "Brother how could you?" he then took off after it.

Edward groaned and kept down the street not caring at the moment, what had lust meant by "choosen one", he shook his head and walked up to his old apple tree he used to play around with Ed, thats was before the accident. He smiled at its familair warmth and took a step forward, his foot grabbing an apple, and slipped tumbling down the hill. "WHAT THE FREAK!" he was now covered head to toe in mud and steam popped from his ears, grabbing the nearest rock, and chucked it at the tree. As if for a response , as he turned, an apple sped and smacked him in the back of the head, sending him into the puddles of mud yet again.

Now Ed was mad and ran up and started to kick the bark off, tons of apples fell, and piled upon him leaving him out of sight. Just then Al returned the kitten in hand and looked around, blinked, and shruged sitting onto the pile, crushing Ed, and played with the kitten.Ed's screams were faint and barely heard...

Hey sorry its so short...dads takin me off this so i have to make a cliffhanger awwwww come from background ohhh don;t worry I'll make another chapter tomorrow I promise...well accually I don't I'm sick so ...we'll see bye waves and clapping sounds and slowly dies away


End file.
